Little Girl Lost
by Tyger Magick
Summary: Johnny's disturbing visions of a young girl send him racing to find her
1. The Vision

AN: Ok I don't own any people of the dead zone. Blah blah blah. I'm not being paid blah blah blah.this is all for fun. Anywho this is just the prologue and I would like people to tell me if I should continue or not. Pending on the reviews is whether I write more. Thanks everyone.  
  
Prologue  
  
Johnny looked at the young girl standing before him. She was small, only about five foot four. She was wearing an old pair of blue jeans that were a little big for her petite figure. They were faded and complete with holes in the knees. Her white sneakers were filthy, and worn almost all the way through. She had a thin black jacket that could not have kept her very warm in the winter atmosphere. Her arms were wrapped around her hugging herself tightly. Her dark hair fell in tattered curls across her face and down her back. He couldn't see her face clearly through her messy hair.  
  
Johnny was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a blue collard shirt and his black trench coat. He rested most of his weight on his cane. Knowing the girl couldn't see him he walked around her, looking for anything that might help him figure out who she is. Anything that would help him help her. However, there was nothing. If she had any distinguishing marks they were hidden by the mass of hair surrounding her.  
  
Johnny looked around him. It was dark; nighttime. Flashes of lightning illuminated the alley they were standing in. It didn't go straight through. It was a dead end, and she was leaning against the brick wall. To the left of him was a large dumpster and a closed door. To the right was another door with a blue neon light over the top of it. It said Pete's Bar and Grill. It looked like the side entrance.  
  
Thunder rumbled loudly over head. The girl jumped and clutched herself tighter. Johnny could see that she was shivering. Whether it was from cold and fear he wasn't sure. Heavy raindrops began to pour down over top of them. Johnny watched as the girl eased herself down and drew her legs to her chest. She rested her head on top of her knees and began to shake violently.  
  
Johnny walked over and kneeled beside her, still dry as a bone. He heard soft moans escaping her lips and realized she was sobbing. He wanted to reach out and hold her. He wanted to sooth her and tell her everything would be all right. Unfortunately he didn't even know what was wrong. He rested his head on the side of his cane and watched her as she wept.  
  
Suddenly a loud crashing noise coming from behind them, startling Johnny so that he jumped up. A man staggered into the alley holding a bottle of liquor in his right hand. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a green button down shirt. He was wearing a black leather overcoat that matched his black boots. His hair was blonde with a crew cut that accented his square face. He was either in his late twenties or early thirties.  
  
Johnny watched him stumble into the alley in a drunken stupor. He crashed into a stack of boxes, falling to the ground and smashing his bottle. He stood up and Johnny saw blood dripping down his arm. The man clutched his wrist and leaned against the wall.  
  
"DAMMIT!" He muttered.  
  
He pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wrapped his wounded hand. He used his teeth to help tie it and then looked around the alley. After a moment of gazing his eyes locked on the girl. Johnny looked down at her; now noticing she too was watching the drunk in his present dilemma.  
  
"Hey there girlie," the man said, as he began to walk towards her. "What's the likes of you doing in a place like this?"  
  
Johnny noticed that for every step the man took towards the girl, she would push herself farther and father into the wall, as if trying to push herself through it. As he got closer she stood up and moved to the corner. This didn't seem to affect the man. It was as if he didn't notice that she was terrified of him.  
  
Johnny watched the events unfold. He watched as the man came close enough to touch her. He still couldn't see her face, but her body language was enough to tell Johnny that she was scared. Most people would be, but she seemed completely petrified of him coming near her. Johnny didn't know what had happened to her, but was almost afraid to find out.  
  
The man reached out his good hand to push back the hair from her face. His finger barely brushed her hair when she pushed the man backwards, causing him to fall over a bag and crack his head on the lightly pavement. The girl stood there in shock staring at the unconscious man. Johnny watched the small patches of fog that formed from her breath. He saw her breath quicken and knew whatever fear she felt before was now even greater.  
  
A small sob escaped her and she fell to her knees. She was completely drenched from head to toe and shivering uncontrollably. Johnny knew she would probably be sick in the morning. The girl shook her head causing her long curls to hit her in the face. She didn't bother to move them away. She covered her hears as if she was hearing something horrible. Another cry escaped her lips as she quickly got up and raced out of the alley.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well everyone please read and review. 


	2. To The Sheriff's Office

~~AN: Ok guys here's part two. Please review!  
  
Johnny let go of the silver bracelet he had picked up. Bruce had wanted to go to a pawn shop to pawn some old music equipment that he didn't use anymore. Johnny had noticed a silver ID bracelet with the name Audrina written in small block letters on it. He didn't know why, but he asked the man if he could see it.  
  
"John you okay man?" Bruce asked.  
  
Johnny looked over at his friend. "Yeah." He turned back to the man behind the counter. "How much did you say this was?"  
  
The man was taller than Johnny and built like a quarter back. He had broad shoulders and biceps so big that Johnny bet he couldn't put his arms down by his sides. His black hair was cut in a short buzz cut. He was wearing a green tank top, and black jeans. Johnny couldn't see his shoes. On his right fore arm he had a tattoo of skull with crossbones behind it.  
  
"Fifteen," He grunted.  
  
Bruce leaned over and looked at the bracelet. "Who do you know named Audrina?"  
  
"No one." Johnny said taking out the money and handing it to the man.  
  
"Then why buy the..?" Bruce trailed off. "You saw something didn't you."  
  
Johnny just looked at him. He took the bracelet and walked out.  
  
Bruce followed out into the bright sunlight. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, with a tan sleeveless sweater vest over a white t-shirt. His boots matched the vest. The wind blew against his face, but thanks to his newly acquired haircut there were no dreads to blow in the wind.  
  
He and Johnny got into Bruce's PT Cruiser. Johnny sat in the passenger seat wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a blue long sleeve, v-neck sweater. His black jacket and matching boots completed the outfit. He held onto the bracelet in his left hand and his cane with the right.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Something that I think I'm going to need Walt's help with."  
  
Bruce nodded, understanding that Johnny wanted him to take him the Sheriff's office. On the way there Johnny told Bruce everything he had seen in the vision. He had finished the last part just as they pulled up in the parking lot.  
  
"Whoa man, it sounds like this kid is in some trouble."  
  
Johnny nodded. "Yeah, that's why I want Walt's help."  
  
The two men got out of the car and went inside the office. Walt was sitting at his desk wearing his normal brown sheriff's uniform. He looked up from the paperwork he was doing as Bruce and Johnny approached the desk.  
  
"Hey Johnny, Bruce."  
  
"Hey Walt."  
  
"What's up Walt," Bruce said.  
  
"What brings the two of you here?"  
  
Johnny handed Walt the bracelet.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Johnny had another vision," Bruce told him. "This one isn't pretty though."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Johnny told Walt about going to the pawn shop and the vision. By the time Johnny finished Walt was staring intently at the bracelet.  
  
"So you think that the bracelet belonged to her?"  
  
"Either that or someone who knows her."  
  
"Well if she's a run away it's likely that she pawned the bracelet to get some cash," Bruce said.  
  
"If that's the case then she would be here in Maine somewhere." Walt said, standing up.  
  
Johnny shook is head. "Maybe not. The vision I had of her was in an alley in the back of a place called Pete's Bar and Grill. I've never heard of it."  
  
"I have," Walt told him. "It's in the District."  
  
"The District," Bruce said. "That's not a place for any kid to be hanging around."  
  
"I haven't been to the District since before the accident," Johnny told them. "Last time I was there it was pretty run down, but there was no Pete's."  
  
"Pete's opened up about four years ago," Walt said. "Why anyone would want to open up a place down there is beyond me. It's even more run down than it was seven years ago."  
  
Johnny sighed. "I don't know why and honestly I don't care. I just know that this kid is in trouble Walt. Real trouble."  
  
"But let me guess," Walt said as he stood up and put his hands on his hips. "You don't know what kind of trouble right?"  
  
Johnny just looked at him with that infamous John Smith look that says everything and nothing in one glance.  
  
It was Walt's turn to sigh. "I'll drive."  
  
Johnny and Bruce smiled at each other. Walt handed the bracelet back to Johnny and the three of them left to head for the District. 


End file.
